Vidα Envueltα en Sombrαs
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Gran orgullo sientes al enfrentarte ante tu rival Gajeel Redfox. Y te has dado cuenta que las cosas pasan de manera injusta a tu alrededor. Ahora lo que quieres hacer es volver a empezar y volerte un hombre que se preocupe por los lazo de los demas. Este fic participa en el reto del mes de abril del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora. Este fic participa en el reto del mes de abril del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail".

Sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este One-Shot con uno de mis personajes favoritos del Gremio Sabertooth: Rogue Cheney. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: R**ogue** C**heney

**Palabras:** 582

**-O**ne-**S**hot**-**

**:: -Vida Envuelta en Sombras - ::**

**.**

* * *

— _**A**l parecer han regresado… — escuchaste a tu compañero cuando inesperadamente llego a ese tema. — Los magos principales de Fairy Tail han vuelto…_

— _Eso no me interesa… — dijiste sin mas no queriendo saber del asunto._

— _Aun así, tu estas interesado en Gajeel…_

— Gajeel… — nombraste a tu rival que estaba postrado enfrente tuyo, viéndote seriamente y con muchas heridas, pero aun así, el arremetió contra ti cuando dijiste lo que dijiste.

_Tú no eres más fuerte que Natsu Dragneel…_

— ¿Ahora qué dices a esto? — te pregunto aquel hombre Dragon Slayer del Hierro.

Tú no podías creerlo, al arecer era verdad. Gajeel Redfox si puede ser fuerte como Natsu Dragneel. Permaneciste incado con la intensión de recuperar el aliento, la batalla te puso muy agotado y lastimado. Pero feliz al saber que por fin pudiste luchas cara a cara con aquel hombre en quien pensaste derrotar desde tal vez ¿años atrás?

Realmente lo admirabas, admirabas a Gajeel. Teniendo los deseos de unirte a Phantom Lord, aquel gremio al que fue integrado Gajeel. Queriendo ser como él, pero nunca creíste que… este se uniría al gremio que venció a Phantom; Fairy Tail.

Aun así, te diste cuenta que tal vez los lazos entre compañeros y amigos pueden ayudarte en muchas ocasiones, eso es algo que tú has querido experimentar.

_Vivir con amigos._

_Forjar lazos, vínculos unos con los otros._

_Algo que tal vez no puedas hacer en Sabertooth._

Era verdad, Sabertooth al parecer únicamente se basaban en la fuerza y la mentalidad de ser siempre los # 1, a ellos no les interesaba eso. Incluso esas palabras nos formaban parte de su diccionario y nunca lo harían.

Allí estas frente a Gajeel, mientras este escuchaba tus argumentos.

Al final fuiste derrotado y abandonado, pero tu pequeño amigo con traje de ranita estuvo contigo en todo momento, apoyándote y al parecer él nunca te abandonaría. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

En ese momento empezaste a analizar tu vida.

_Una vida envuelta en Sombras…_

Una vida sombría a causa de todo lo que has hecho en tu vida. ¡Incluso mataste a aquel Dragon que te dio todo! ¡Ponte al menos a pensar eso!

¡¿Así es como agradeces?!

Aunque al menos pudiste abrir completamente los ojos, no lo hiciste antes porque estaban empezando a dudar en muchas cosas y estar en desacuerdo con muchas cosas.

_*La expulsión de Yukino, realmente lo creíste muy injusto para la joven. Ella dio todo y así le pagaban con la expulsión, pero él no pudo hacer nada más que observar._

_*La tortura física de Lucy efectuada por tu compañera Minerva, tampoco estuviste de acuerdo, incluso no te molestaste en defenderla cuando ambos equipos comenzaban a confrontarse entre sí. No lo veías necesario, porque no estabas de acuerdo o no pensabas igual que tus compañeros._

Escuchaste cuando Fairy Tail fue proclamado el ganador del Daimatou Enbu, te sentiste muy bien, como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima.

Porque sabias que probablemente comenzarías una nueva vida, siendo con Sabertooth o no. Pero sabias que si habría gente que quisiera interactuar contigo.

— Fairy Tail es increíble… — escuchaste a Frosh contento.

— Si, así es… — mencionaste mirando con admiración a la pantalla donde allí se mostraba a los miembros intactos del gremio ganador que lucharon con todo lo que tenían.

— Frosh, quiero convertirme en una persona que se preocupe por los demás. — le sonreíste a tu Exceed, siendo correspondido.

Estas decidido en volver a empezar de nuevo y tal vez tu vida esté libre de sombras.

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_


End file.
